


Thorny Issue

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [4]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode tag s02e02 Music To Die For, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare





	Thorny Issue

“Please, James. I can’t do it meself and I’m not going to ask Laura – she’ll never let me forget it.”

“But, Sir, I’m not...”

“Yeah, yeah, ‘not a doctor’, but you have done first aid, yes?”

“Yes, but, I...”

“Then c’mon, lad, won’t take five minutes.”

With a sigh, James took the first-aid kit. _Bloody rose thorns._ He looked away as Robbie removed his trousers. 

“Ready, lad.”

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, James looked back at Robbie – and smiled knowingly.

 

If he played his cards right, the thorn wasn’t the only prick he would take in hand tonight.


End file.
